A Last Dance
by FanFictionFan9876
Summary: A little idea I had, after I watched the film again. Forgive me, if it's not comic book canon. T for safety.


**A/N: I haven't read the comics, I am basing this off the movie (sorry for any errors regarding comic canon.)**

**A Last Dance.**

"Captain, where are you going?"

Steve ignored her. He brushed past people, and left the building. He had no idea how he was going to do it, but he had to.

"Captain!" Steve heard again. He turned around reluctantly, and came face to face with Agent Hill. "Where are you going?"

"I have to find out what happened to her," he spat.

"Who, Captain?"

"Peggy Carter."

"Captain, in all likelihood..."

"I know," he interrupted. "I know. She's probably dead. But, I need to know..."

"Captain, I can help you. Come with me and we can find out together." Agent Hill swiveled on her heel, and pointed back the the building. Steve reluctantly walked back inside the building. He followed Agent Hill. They stayed silent for the short walk to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s command center.

"You were looking for Peggy Carter?" Steve nodded. Hill sat down at a computer and typed the name into the database.

"So you can type her name into that thing, and it will tell you what happened to her?"

"Should do," she replied. The database searched for a while, before a ping sound filled their ears.

"I've found her." Agent Hill hesitated.

"What? What happened to her?" Steve pressed.

"She's still alive, Captain."

"Have you got an address?" He asked. Agent Hill nodded, and printed off the address. She handed it to him, and he flashed her a smile.

"Thank you, Agent Hill," he turned on his heel, and started to run out of the room, when he heard his name being called.

"Captain!" Rodgers turned to face Agent Hill. "You'll need a ride." Hill smiled at Steve and they nodded to each other. Steve ran out of the building, only to be confronted by two Agents.

"Sir, your ride is on the roof," the larger of the two. Confused, Steve turned on his heel, and ran back inside.

Instead of waiting for the elevator, Steve ran up the stairs, and out onto the roof. A helicopter was waiting for him. He climbed inside and closed the door after him.

"I'm heading..."

"No need, Captain. Agent Hill has told me where to go."

The helicopter took off, and Steve looked out of the window. He saw the city melt away from him, and zoom into the distance. Trees replaced urban textures, which in turn replaced trees.

He could feel the helicopter descending. It landed with a soft bump in the middle of a field. Steve ripped off his headphones and pulled the door open. Yelling a quick thank you, Steve leapt out and started to run, full speed, across the field. He slowed down, as he came closer to a large white house.

He saw a large veranda, a rocking chair rocking silently in the cool breeze. He walked up the steps to the front door. He rapped his knuckles on the door. He heard shuffling come from inside. He stepped back respectfully, and waited.

Hearing a chain being moved, his expectation rose. The door opened slowly to reveal a small, wizened, old woman, in a wheelchair. Her hair, though white, was done up in a smart militaristic bun. She slowly looked up at Steve.

"Can I help you?" Her voice was frail, and had a hint of an American accent. While predominantly British, her voice had certainly changed. Her brown eyes twinkled with the same spark, that they did all those years ago.

"Peggy?" Steve breathed.

"Yes?" She replied. She looked Steve up and down, before resting her gaze on his eyes.

"Is that really you?" Steve asked.

"Steve," she breathed. She raised a hand to her mouth, a heaving, disjointed cry escaped her mouth. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and she reached out for him. Steve stepped closer, and she grabbed a fleeting, yet strong hold on his shirt. Letting her pull him down, he enveloped her in a hug. He could feel her tears wet his shirt, but he didn't care. He chuckled softly as she cried happily.

Eventually they broke apart, and Steve smiled down at her.

"What happened to you?" Peggy asked. "We looked for you, but couldn't find you. We confirmed you KIA."

"I'm not sure. I woke up in a S.H.I.E.L.D facility. Everything's changed, Peggy. It's so different."

"Come in, come in!" Peggy beckoned him in, as she turned around, and wheeled herself back inside. Steve closed the door behind him, and followed her into the kitchen. Peggy grabbed the coffee maker, and switched it on.

Peggy and Steve chatted for hours. Coffee cups filled and emptied as they talked. It was dark outside, when Steve was struck with a thought.

"How about that dance?" Steve asked. Peggy smiled at him sadly, before chuckling hollowly.

"I can't Steve," she told him sadly.

"Why not?"

"I'm confined to the wheelchair," she stated bluntly.

Steve stood up, and switched on the radio. He offered her his hands. She slowly reached out and grabbed him, in an unsure, yet firm grip. He pulled her up, out of the chair effortlessly, and held her in position, his right arm snaking around her. She placed her hand on his shoulder, and the other in his hand. Her feet rested, limply on his feet. He slowly waltzed them around the kitchen, with her head resting on his shoulder.

He again felt her tears stain his shirt. He rested his head softly on hers, and they danced the night away.

Just the two of them.

Together.

Alone.


End file.
